


Flower-crown King

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cinnamonroll!Scorpius, Digital Art, Fanart, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Flowers, Fluff, Grumpy!Albus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are enjoying a lazy summer day at grandma Molly's garden. Scorpius is the one who is having way too much fun for Albus' taste.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 106
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Flower-crown King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #25 by Rockmarina | OTPshipper98: Albus gives Scorpius a flower.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
